


I’m Obsessed with a Jerky First Year.

by orphan_account



Series: Yukiya has issues. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I thought it would be cute, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Student/Teacher, Yukiya literally wants to fuck a 15 year old, age gap, bratty student, student has zero idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My name is Okada Yukiya and i have a problem.
Relationships: Aoki Yagi/Okada Yukiya, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Yukiya has issues. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890796
Kudos: 6





	I’m Obsessed with a Jerky First Year.

My name is Okada Yukiya and i have a problem.

First, let me say this.

I’m usually a good man with great morals. I pray every day and wish everyone I talk to good days ahead. I’m a everyone person, someone no one could hate no matter how much they tried because of how polite and kind I am to them. I help out people whenever I can, doing whatever I could to help whoever was in need.

I work as a teacher in a fancy private school and is always given an award at the end of the year from student suggestions, some from giggly girls because I’m fortunate in the looks department, others from people who I tutored and helped out their grades a lot. Parents know me, inviting me to all kinds of events to show gratitude.

I have two wives-let me finish, that was arranged but I love them to death and treat them well. I work hard to provide for them and it’s vice versa, we all get along better than three peas in a pod.

Despite all the good talk about me, I’m the only one who knows I have a problem.

It’s like a intense urge burning in me every time I look at my unwelcomed obsession to just shout out how I feel to them. The dirty things that raid my mind unknown to them as they sit on my desk and complain about what grade I gave them although they put no effort into their work.

How much I would just love to humiliate them in front of the whole class for how much of a asshole they are to everyone. Being forced to push down the need to fuck them senseless against the floor of my classroom one day during detention.

They have absolutely no idea that I stare at them during their track session to see every movement in those small blue shorts. I wish I could meet them in the locker room, pushing them into a random shower space before tugging their shorts down just enough to eat them out until their legs turn into jelly.

I use my wives as an outlet for my desires for them without shame. Imagining it was their cute body getting rammed into repeatedly under me. Making them sob from the harsh sexual abuse that they deserve. I could imagine them being so soft and warm, their body sensitive, not used to being touched and handled in such a way.

It drives me crazy everyday and they all center around one student.

Aoki Yagi, a asshole of a first year that had caught my attention.

I hate what he’s done to me, the bratty teen showing not one lick of respect for me nor any other teacher he had come across.

Bullying other kids, spreading rumors about teachers, cheating on test, throwing mud on school windows, setting a toilet on fire. 

If you think about it, Aoki has done it.

I’m at a loss on how he hasn’t even been suspended yet, when anyone else would’ve been expelled from doing even one of those things on the list. I think the principal and dean might’ve been bewitched by Aoki as well or his family must’ve paid the school off because everyone knows the cashmere haired teen was just rolling in money.

He buys the silence of his victims so they don’t run off to the cops, scandalizing businesses to the point where they become abandoned just for entertainment. Blackmails people so that they do whatever he wants.

Aoki is a twisted kid.

And I wanna fuck his brains out.

Maybe I’m going as crazy as he already is.

—

“Yukiya!”

“Please call me by my last name Aoki-kun.”

“Yukiya! Why did you give me a zero, you bastard?!” He shouted in a whiny voice, slamming his test on my desk. I softly sighed through my nose, putting my head in my hands to give me the strength to deal with him. 

“You were caught cheating, Aoki-kun.”

“So? Nobody cares about what your teaching anyway so it would’ve been a waste to try to sit there and study it.” He complained before hopping on the desk to sit. I clenched my jaw in annoyance as my dick twitched in want, staring straight at his peach shaped ass on accident.

He’s wearing his track uniform meaning that he’s skipping practice just to nag me about his falling grades. Aoki most likely skips all the time so no would notice if he didn’t show up at all right??

I could have him all to myself for at least two hours if I pull the strings correctly-

No! No.

Did I really just think that? C’mon Yukiya, at least wait until we get home.

“Are you ignoring me? I have the nerve to destroy your life.” Aoki threatened but all I happened to focus on was his cute baby face that had slightly furrowed brows from annoyance. The unique features that only he possessed had always gotten my attention no matter who else was in the room.

“Oi! Yukiya! Answer me, damn it!”

“I don’t see the problem. You were caught cheating so now your paying for it.” Even though I was keeping my cool on the outside, my heart and dick are gonna explode at any moment if I have to look at him any longer.

“Hmph, whatever. That’s why I hate you.” He pouted before picking up my coffee mug to throw it at someone who was outside, ignoring the screams of the people who began yelling at each other to call an ambulance. If you think their over exaggerating, try getting a mug full of piping hot coffee thrown at you from a ninth floor window.

Aoki smirked.

I merely sighed.


End file.
